User talk:Admiralalexmann
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life of shy guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:X pro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- X pro (Talk) 16:58, October 5, 2010 New I can soon accept you as an admin.You just need to see the What is "Life of Shy Guy?" page,and whatch it on youtube to have an understanding of his wiki.Pus if you need help with pictues,(since it's on the ccomputer)just open up paint,pause the episode,go full screen then press Prin Scrn/SysRq to copy then paste the picture.Box select it then go to invert section hen pes delete.Move it to the upper-left hand corner then save.Plus,congratulations for being the first one to find this wiki! Oh P.S.Don't worry about information right now,just focus on the pages Good now since you now know this show and your enthusiastic I promote you as an admin...(I figiured it out) P.S.:If you make anybody an admin here please notify me plus can you maybe advertise this wiki for me while I'm working on this wiki.Thanks! More When you make a page don't just put "is from life of shy guy".If it wasn't then it wouldn't be on here.If it's a character then make an infobox(template) on it.X is coming..... 18:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Quiz up If you hadn't noticed:the Quiz section is up and running.If you would like to try to answer my quiz or make a fun one of your own Plus:It would be nice to put up a little bit about yourself That's not what I meant Grrrrr... ARE YOU DONE ON YOUR VACATION YET!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????? OR DID YOU JUST FORGET??????!!!!!!!! The Shadow Arises! 02:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) My Internet was broken and it took forever to get it fixed. it is still a bit patchy but i will try to be on. Admiralalexmann 20:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I got more assigments for you.Please get to work.The Shadow Arises! 22:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hey, to edit your signature and profile picture, go to your current profile picture And it'll pop "Change Avatar". Click that and there you go! If you want to improve your signature even more, go here for more detail. No crazy Don't just go around giving people privilages. They have to earn it. ﻿ ﻿ I Gave Waddle rollback so if we get spammed he can revert it. User:Admiralalexmann/Autosig 20:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) We can revert it too, we're bureaucrats. 20:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Here Like this. Go to source mode and you will see. 20:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S: It can be any color Finished Your autosig was wrong. Now put in Cange Avatar: In source mode There you go: 20:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey I'm currently making userboxes. If you have any ideas tell me. 22:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Colloseum Would you like to sign up for the Colloseum? 22:27, December 10, 2010 (UTC)